


The end of...

by Azir (Johnale), Johnale



Series: A cinematographic show [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Azir and crowley trying to reassure the doctor, Crossover, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Gen, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Ritz - Freeform, and i oop, happening during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Azir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: At the end of his life the Doctor visits Ritz to find his old friends.A little conversation between those characters about life, close ones and hope. Happening during ”the end of time” right before the Doctor visiting rose in 2005.





	The end of...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the second part to my story about the Doctor and Rose meeting Aziraphale and Crowley. U can find it here, but it isn’t necessary to read that to understand the story! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771702/chapters/46804501

It was Sunday. He never landed on Sundays.  
The Doctor ruefully entered Ritz; nonchalantly showing his credentials to an usher. He didn’t want a seat, he just wanted to see someone.  
And there they were. Delighted by their presence, utterly happy, making a toast. They were sitting in the middle of the hall, making themselves look like the most important people in the whole room. Maybe they were, weren’t they?  
The Doctor had never seen them together but they seemed to be made for each other, complementing like two opposite forces. He smiled wistfully. He was sure they were the most important people in the universe for each other, judging by how they cared about themselves when he’d first talked with them.

The scenery was beautiful. It almost made it feel like the piano’s lid was a wing hinged over Aziraphale’s shoulder, and it could almost seem like it was covering Crowley’s head protectfullly. What a weird parallel, the Doctor thought and jolted himself because of a depressive thought (he’d started to get such impressions often recently). A belief that he didn’t belong here. He twisted around abruptly and headed for an exit. He couldn’t do that, meet people reminding him of such different times.  
Why had he even decided to visit them, taking up the invitation.

He breathed sweet summer air and took a seat on the bench near the restaurant, burying his head in his hands.  
  
„Did you really see him? Where is he now?”

  
He heard voices coming from behind him.

“Y-yes he had to go out, no way that he could’ve gone far, Angel”

  
“Good evening, dear friend of us.”

  
The Doctor looked up. Aziraphale was standing beside him, his posture still with his hands intertwined.

  
“Are... are you alright?” Aziraphale asked sheepishly.

  
“I’m always alright” he murmured.

  
“Why didn’t you go there and greet us? Remember, I invited you.” Crowley asked concerned, shaking his head.

  
“Oh! I’m sorry for doing so, I just didn’t want to be a hindrance there, really. But anyways-“ he got up and smoothed down his coat.

  
“What’s happened?” He got all excited and started walking onwards in hope the couple would follow him.

  
“The a-poc-a-lypse!” He chuckled and waved his hand at the sky. “Crazy thing, ha.”

  
Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t let themselves be fooled. All that excitement, it couldn’t be honest.  
Although, they went alongside him and played his game.

“Oi, a hell of a day” Aziraphale gazed at Crowley.

  
“This idiot got discorporated and practically stole a body from an old lady”

  
“I didn’t steal it, Crowley, I *borrowed* it!”

  
“Well if you wanna put it that wayy...” Crowley pouted in his manner.

“Why are we even telling you this, I ponder...”  
“Haven’t seen you there though, Doctor.”

Aziraphale bowed his head curiously.  
They hadn’t really expected him in Tadfield but a nice little explanation would just do so.

  
“Oh, who do you think stopped the nuclear apocalypse?” The Doctor frowned.

  
Aziraphale gasped “So it was you and this sweet friend of yours!”

He murmured to Crowley “A scenario I much more believe that this witch-hunter’s story”  
Crowley just shrugged.

“This girl that we both saw, where is she now? Did she help you yesterday?”

The doctor faltered.

“She’s... she’s gone. I mean she’s okay, but I can’t see her anymore. Ugh”

He exalted an illegible sound while tossing his hair.

“Was it really only yesterday?”  
They both nodded in silent incomprehension.

  
“It starts to get dark” Crowley hissed after a while.

  
“Well, a little angelic miracle would do no harm, I suppose.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and a struck of light appeared above them, moving at the same time as they were sauntering the garden.

“What planet are you from? I knew from a moment I saw you that you don’t belong here but... Woah it’s amazing!”

He looked up at the light and tickled the air with his fingers. His switching moods were confusing but something in his manner seemed still wistful.

  
“Errr I’m from...”

Aziraphale lost his gut. People rarely asked librarians what planet they were from. The angel never faced someone whom he wanted to tell truth so badly but he just gave a vague answer.

  
“I’m from the Up” he pointed his finger at the sky

“... and um Crowley is from the Down” he chuckled nervously.

  
“What about you, Doctor er? No human has ever asked me that question”

Crowley took off his glasses revealing his eyes.

  
The Doctor didn’t gush about that, he just glanced him over like it was a thing he’d been seeing everyday.

  
“I’m a Time Lord...” he swallowed

“Well, we used to be in charge of time and space” he smiled sorrowfully.

  
Aziraphale instantly picked up on the past tense.

  
“Used to?”

  
“Uh, yeah” he scratched his forehead

“-I’m kind of the last of them”

“And does that leave you in charge of the time and space?”

Crowley looked at him thoughtfully, he’d thought only Almighty had such mighty power.

  
The Doctor shook his head.

“I used to think that” he gazed, being deeply in his thought. Remembering something.   
  
“But no, I can’t help people around me, so how could I be in charge of something like that?”

  
To Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s surprise he almost teared up, looking terribly sad.  
Aziraphale touched his arm assuringly. One of his angelic wonders included alleviating pain of the people around.  
The Doctor clearly relaxed.

  
“Every one of us makes mistakes, Doctor”

  
The Doctor sighed and nodded, giving them a pensive look.

„I’m dying. And I’m so scared of that.”

He said quietly after a while.

  
“Oh if you’re worried about what happens next, Down or Up...” Crowley started

  
“...it’s nothing to be feared of”

Aziraphale abruptly added. Both celestial beings were sympathetic to their soon met friend. They felt it every time they saw any human on the ridge of their life. A sorrow mixed with sympathy. Yes, they were immortal, but they experienced it as any other human. At least that was a case with Crowley and Aziraphale. They always appeared in some way human.

“Actually, there’s a thing... I’m going to regenerate and get a new body. Practically, be a new person... And-“

he brushed off his hair again, his voice got squeaky

“I’m 907, I don’t want to get through that. Become another man sauntering around-“

  
“Sometimes you just saunter vaguely downwards even if you don’t mean that...”

Crowley whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

  
They sat on a bench, still getting illuminated by the miraculous light that now changed its colour to greenish instead of the initial white.

  
“We’re quite old too, you know” Aziraphale chuckled.

  
“6000 years on this fascinating Earth”

Crowley hissed.

“If i were to tell you something I’ve learned, it’s that it’s always gonna work out at some point. Really.”

His voice got higher in the same way the Doctor’s got when he was saying the last word. Although his tone was much more hopeful and sympathetic at the moment.

“Look, we’re all different people at different stages of our life and it’s important to be content with yourself at the present”

Aziraphale prompted softly

The Doctor gave him a look and said quietly that he’s gonna remember that.

  
“We can’t blame ourselves for a change and sometimes...”

  
“Change can be good.” Crowley added. These two seemed to be almost reading each other’s thoughts.

“Yes, bidding farewells is important but it doesn’t mean it’s the last goodbye.”

  
“Rose...” the Doctor exclaimed wistfully.

“I really want to say goodbye to her. I haven’t got much time...”

  
“Then go off, we can find her, come on—“

  
“She’s... in another dimension”

  
Aziraphale and Crowley winced but understood. There were more things in Heaven, Hell and Earth that were dreamt of. They hadn’t always understood her Almighty as they didn’t understand the Doctor now. But they were sure they didn’t lie.

“So, no way then?” Crowley faltered.

  
“Sometimes I wish I could say something to someone long time ago. Maybe it could change nothing, but I’d feel much better now about that...” Crowley looked at the sky thinking about his many meetings with Aziraphale over the years.

“Yes, yes...” the Doctor bowed.

“Well, wait!-“ he promptly got up in an exuberant way and gazed almost frantically at his friends.

  
“I actually *can* do that. I’m a Time Lord!” He was all grinning and as energetic as he’d been when they saw him first time.

  
“So you’ve found a way to meet her, ah didn’t you” Crowley smiled wryly.

  
“Yes! I’ve just got to find a right place and time in the timeline-“ he almost got caught up in explaining them rules of the time and universe but he got interrupted by Aziraphale.

“So why don’t you go there and meet her already? You two seemed to be really important to each other, just do it!”

  
The doctor beamed, moved.

  
“I’d tell you to say to her hello from us but from what I comprehended, there’s no way she would understand any of that so just... good luck.” Crowley smirked and nodded at him.

  
The Doctor glanced tearfully at the couple.  
“Thank you. Really thank you.”

He saluted them with gratitude.

  
“It was fantastic to meet you after all that time.” He winced

“Weeel, after a day for you.”

  
Both Aziraphale and Crowley walked him to the Tardis.  
They told him their final goodbyes and looked at the disappearing box.

  
What a man. So much sadness in one person, they really hoped he’d find his peace.  
They had to head back to Aziraphale’s bookshop. It was a long day.

When they were slowly passing through the Berkeley square, they could hear a nightingale singing.


End file.
